


BillDip mafia AU

by AriaGrill



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, BillDip, M/M, Mafia AU, One-Sided Relationship, Ship, Slash, commission, mafia, rapey, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mafia AU of Bill Cipher and Dipper Pines</p>
            </blockquote>





	BillDip mafia AU

“So Dipper, why do you come to me today?” The mod boss, Bill Cipher asked the just barely 18 year old up and coming Dipper. 

“M-My sister” He stuttered. He peered at him. Trying to look into is good eye, rather then his eye patch.

“What about her?” He asked in a slightly annoyed tone. 

“S-s-she--’’ Dipper stuttered before he was cut off.

“Out with it bubs!” He shouted.

“Mabel, she--” Dipper stopped when he realized what came out of the boss's mouth. He babbled nonsense before shouting at him, “With all due respect, are you out of your damn mind?!” 

“How DARE you address me in such a manner!” He was furious as what Dipper said. He pulled the modified semiautomatic gun from under his disk and calmly got up.

“Do you even know what you just called me?” 

“What, I--” it hit him like ten tons of bricks. His face red and splashed with white. They were both silent for what felt like forever. He slammed his hand on the desk, took a deep breath, and calmly asked Dipper, “Dipper, please look and see if anyone is out there” he slowly nodded and did what he was told.

Dipper walked over to the door and looked outside. It was nearly abandon. He slowly shut the door and was started when Bill growled between his teeth in a low, dark voice, “I want you bubs, I need you!” Bill walked over his desk, over to Dipper whose face was blood red as he was backed into corner. Dipper was about to scream for help when Bill covered his mouth and slammed him into the wall, “Bitch, don’t scream!” he whisper yelled to Dipper. His eyes watered with fear of what he was going to do to him. 

“I don’t wanna hurt you, bubs, I really, really, like you...”He purred as he looked Dipper up and down, as he pressed his back into the corner to the point of pain. “So, what was it your sweet sister needed?”

Dipper growled and pushed Bill back. “Don’t talk about he that way!” Bill darkly chuckled.

“Oh, oh, oh! Yes I can Dipper! I can if you want your sister to be protected from all these awful awful, people in the world. So, who's it going to be, you, or your helpless sister?”

Dippers eyes watered at the choice he was being forced to make. “Fine… What do you want?” Dipper said in between sobs.

Bill leaned in to whisper in Dippers ear and said darkly, “You.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a sidenote, I will not do a update on this fic because I am highly ashamed at myself for writing this. Its an open ending, nothing set in stone, but if you wanna do your own squeal to this go nuts


End file.
